


Qualified Driver

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cars, Community: fic_promptly, Drama, Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Bikky has finally passed his driving test and wants to take Carol out at the weekend, but there’s a snag…





	Qualified Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo + Bikky, “Borrow the car? Are you out of your mind?”,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Borrow the car? Are you out of your mind?” That was Dee, loud enough to make the windows rattle. Ryo was amused; it wasn’t even Dee’s car they were talking about.

“Hey, I was asking Ryo, not you, so butt out!” Bikky drew himself up to his full height, as tall as Ryo now and only a couple of inches shorter than Dee, facing his nemesis down.

Ryo got between the two before they could come to blows. “In answer to your question, Bikky; I’m sorry, but no.”

“But I passed my test!”

“Yes, I know you did, but the car you’ve been driving in Driver’s Ed is a whole lot smaller than the Plymouth. I’d have to take you somewhere there’s a lot less traffic and get you used to the way she handles before I could even consider letting you borrow my car, and I don’t have the time right now. Anyway, I’ve had that car for a long time and there’s not a scratch on her; I’d like to keep her that way.”

Bikky deflated. “My life sucks. I wanted to take Carol somewhere nice this weekend.”

“Carol drives,” Dee pointed out. “Why can’t she just take you the way she usually does?”

“Because I passed my test and it’s her birthday! Why should she have to do all the driving now?”

“He has a good point Dee,” Ryo said.

“I suppose.”

“Does that mean I can borrow the car then?”

“No, what I said still stands. Sorry, Biks, but that’s just the way it is.”

“Aw, Ryo!”

Ryo shrugged. “Looks like you’ll just have to take Carol out in your own car. Catch.” He tossed something towards Bikky who, basketball star in the making that he was, caught it without looking. 

He stared blankly at Ryo, then down at the set of car keys in his hand. “My car?” he asked in a faint voice.

“Of course, shrimp,” Dee smirked. “Don’t think we’d let ya behind the wheel of either of ours, do ya? She’s insured and everything, but you still gotta promise not to exceed the speed limit, not to drink and drive, and I mean at all, and to be damned careful. Ryo would prefer to have both you and the car back in one piece. Got it?”

“I’ve got it.” Bikky was nodding hard, his eyes wide.

“Oh, she’s gassed up too, full tank, but you keep an eye on the gauge and fill her up when needed. That comes out of your pocket in future,” Dee added.

“Okay, okay! Where?” Bikky could hardly speak he was so excited.

Ryo laughed, picking up his coat and putting on his shoes. “Come on, I’ll show you.

Bikky pulled his sneakers on, snatched up his jacket and followed, beaming all over his face. His own car! This was the best day of his life!

The End


End file.
